


Une minute de paix

by GabTrickster50



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabTrickster50/pseuds/GabTrickster50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commence juste après [8x23 - Sacrifice]<br/>Dean et Sam voulaient juste retrouver leur famille. Mais elle était tombée en miette avec la mort de leur père. Depuis, ils courraient après des chimères. Aujourd'hui, si vous demandiez à Dean ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, il vous répondrait : "Une minute de silence, dans un bon lit, seul, avant de m'endormir. Juste une minute. Est-ce trop demander ? Après, je repartirai en guerre. Mais juste une minute de paix, s'il vous plait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une minute de paix

**Author's Note:**

> Date de rédaction: 22 mai 2015  
> Avertissements : Nada  
> Genre : Family/Friendchip/Drama léger  
> Personnages : Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Crowley, Kevin et Charlie vers la fin.  
> Situation temporelle : Juste après le dernier épisode de la saison huit.  
> Changements de situation : /  
> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Supernatural est la propriété de la Warner Bross, de McG, de Robert Singer, de Eric Kripke et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartient.  
> Autres : Je l'avoue, je suis OOC sur tous les personnages ou presque. Dean est trop gentil, Gabriel trop sérieux, Castiel un peu trop humain... désolée.

Un regard désespéré vers le ciel.

Une prière qu’il savait sans le moindre espoir de réponse.

L’impression – la certitude – d’avoir tout fait foirer une fois de plus.

Connard de Métatron. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Dean le savait. Le sentait.

Il serra le poing et ferma les yeux.

Il resserra la prise qu’il avait sur son – si important – petit frère. Son petit frère. Le cadet.

Mais le benjamin était absent. Le benjamin était Dieu – l’enflure – savait où. _Bordel, Cass’_ …

Une larme perla au coin d’un œil vert pour aller s’écraser sur la manche de Sam, qui regarda la perle salée sans comprendre.

\- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda ce dernier.

\- « Devine ! » Ironisa l’ainé après quelques instants – à tenter de se reprendre.

Mais les larmes n’étaient pas aussi loin qu’il l’aurait souhaité.

\- « Merde ! De toutes les conneries, pourquoi fait-il les plus grosses ? » Voulut-il s’énerver, mais la fin de sa phrase ressembla plutôt à une supplique. « Pourquoi faut-il que cette famille soit maudite jusqu’au dernier de ses membres ? » hurla-t-il, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Il n’eut aucune réponse ce soir-là.

Alors Dean winchester fit ce qu’il avait toujours fait. Il prit les choses en mains. Il chargea Sam sur les sièges arrière de l’Impala, alla chercher Crowley – il était le Roi de l’Enfer, il n’allait pas laisser pareil monstre dans la nature ! – qu’il attacha solidement au siège passager.

Il inséra la clé dans le démarreur et lança le moteur. Un fin sourire apparut lentement sur ses lèvres, alors qu’il roulait.

\- « Qu’y a-t-il de si réjouissant, Dean ? » questionna le démon, ironique.

Le chasseur secoua lentement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- « D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours battu pour avoir une famille soudée, aimante et aimée. Je l’ai souhaité plus que tout. Plus que de libérer les gens des forces du mal. J’ai chassé avec mon père pour l’aider à venger la mort de maman. Parce qu’une fois que ça aurait été fait, John aurait arrêté la chasse et serait revenu vers Sammy – ou Sam serait revenu vers nous, » raconta-t-il sans savoir pourquoi, le regard fixé sur la route devant lui, surement pour oublier à qui il racontait ça.

\- « Mais tout a foiré… » Dit le démon d’un ton neutre, faisant montre d’une empathie inédite.

\- « Ouais… » souffla l’ainé, « en réalité, je n’en suis pas certain… » Avoua-t-il.

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le Roi.

\- « Parce que plus les années ont passé, plus la famille s’est agrandie, ou, du moins, a gagné en amis. Il y a eu Bobby, et puis Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, Charlie… Même Gabriel et Meg, je crois. »

\- « Oui, » confirma Crowley. « Elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse, je crois, de votre angelot. »

Dean ne put s’empêcher de glousser, en tournant la tête vers le démon.

\- « Arrête de dire n’import… Quoi ? » Se figea-t-il soudain en voyant le regard de Crowley. « Vous… les démons… pouvez… non, sérieusement ? Ils peuvent… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- « Nous n’avons pas d’âme, c’est un fait ! » siffla le démon dans une douloureuse ironie. « Mais tu as vu dans quel état je suis en ce moment même. »

Il garda un instant le silence.

\- « Et plus d’un démon, au cours des siècles, s’est détourné de la voie des damnés pour vivre le temps d’une vie humaine auprès d’un être qu’ils avaient appris à aimer. Ils savaient qu’après leur mort, ce ne serait que l’enfer pour l’éternité, pour eux. Et pas à la place la plus agréable, tu peux me croire. Mais ils avaient eu un peu de répit. Un répit qui valait une éternité d’enfer… » Finit le démon, la voix un peu éraillée.

Dean comprit très bien que ce qu’avait raconté Crowley était du vécu. Pourquoi le chasseur ne profita pas de la faiblesse du démon pour le questionner et se délecter de son malheur, il ne le sut pas vraiment. Mais le principal est qu’il ne le fit pas.

\- « Peut-être que tout n’a pas foiré. Peut-être qu’il nous reste une chance de créer une famille, » souffla la voix de Sam depuis l’arrière de la voiture. « Peut-être que c’est ce qui a été décidé pour nous, Winchester & Co. On devait faire les plus grosses conneries, et faire les plus grands sacrifices. »

\- « Non, sammy, s’il te plait, ne parle pas de sacrifice, » demanda Dean d’un ton sec, mais le regard implorant que Sam capta dans le rétroviseur le convainquit. « Non, plus de sacrifices… »

La discussion s’arrêta là, et les heures restantes du trajet se firent dans le silence, ponctué des grognements de douleur et des quintes de toux de Sam.

Et de prière.

Que Sam guérisse.

Que Castiel ne soit pas m… perdu ! C’est ça ! Perdu… mort…

Que le sort marche et que Crowley regagne un semblant d’âme, qu’ils puissent ainsi non pas tuer, mais neutraliser les démons.

Que sa famille vive, même s’il devait – juste lui – y laisser la v… non, plus de sacrifice, il avait dit. Et il devait s’y tenir…

Tenir. Oui. Qu’on lui donne la force de tous les porter et les guider.

Ils arrivèrent enfin.

Alors que Dean coupait le moteur, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la silhouette reconnaissable qui accourait vers eux.

\- « Décidément… » Souffla le plus grand depuis la banquette arrière, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

\- « Quand je crois que rien d’autre ne peut arriver, vous arrivez toujours à me surprendre, Boys ! » Souffla le Roi de l’enfer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dean bondit de l’impala, attrapa l’intrus par le col de sa veste et le balança violemment contre la voiture. Le cri que l’archange poussa en percutant la carrosserie fit froncer les sourcils du chasseur.

\- « Tu es humain ? » demanda-t-il, le regard glacial.

Gabriel ne put que confirmer d’un hochement de tête, le souffle encore coupé par le choc.

\- « Alors je vais pouvoir te mettre la raclée de ton éternité, connard ! » grogna Dean en armant son poing.

\- « Non ! Attends ! » Supplia le plus petit en levant les mains devant lui pour se protéger. « Laisse-moi une chance de m’expliquer. Sur tout. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux, j’y répondrai ! »

Dean laissa passer une seconde, envisagea de lui faire peur en laissant son poing s’écraser juste à côté de la figure de l’autre. Mais il allait abîmer sa main et l’Impala et il était hors de question qu’il fasse une marque dans Baby à cause de ce connard d’ex-emplumé.

\- « Je croyais que tu étais mort ? » gronda le chasseur.

\- « Je l’étais, » confirma le châtain. « Je suis juste réapparut au-dessus de l’emplacement de la cage de Lucifer il y a six mois environ. Je… n’avais plus aucun pouvoir. Je n’ai toujours aucun pouvoir, » murmura-t-il avec une grimace.

\- « Pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas pointé avant ? »

\- « Parce que j’ai mis quelques semaines avant d’arrêter de chercher ma grâce et j’ai passé le reste du temps à vous trouver. Ce… truc est très bien protégé, » avoua-t-il en désignant le bunker de la main.

\- « Pourquoi m’as-tu tué indéfiniment ? »

\- « Parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire réellement ! » s’écria Gabriel avec une note de désespoir dans la voix. « Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer combien je vous en ai voulu de naître. Tout allait recommencer et j’allais devoir _encore_ subir l’affrontement de Michel et Lucifer sans pouvoir _rien_ y faire ! Je voulais tuer l’un de vous pour que le Destin ne puisse pas s’accomplir, même si ça n’aurait servi à rien ! Rien ne peut quoi que ce soit contre la Destinée ! »

\- « On l’a fait, abruti ! »

\- « Merci, je sais, » railla le Trickster. « Et lorsque je l’ai compris, je suis venu vous filer un coup de main, je te rappelle ! »

\- « Je sais, » répondit seulement Dean en laissant retomber son poing et en relâchant l’ex-archange. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? » questionna le chasseur en regardant le plus petit dans les yeux.

\- « Ce n’est pas parce que je n’ai plus de pouvoirs que je ne sers plus à rien, » rétorqua Gabriel en replaçant le col de sa veste. « J’ai décidé de me battre, je ne reculerai plus. Je n’ai pas perdu mes souvenirs ou mes connaissances. Je sais me battre, j’ai planqué durant des milliers d’années des armes et livres de toutes sortes un peu partout sur Terre. Et bordel, si je reste un jour de plus sans faire un quelconque travail, je saute d’un pont, peu importe de que _papa_ pense de ça ! » Finit-il dans un sourire narquois.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- « Sam est mal en point, il faut le rentrer et trouver de quoi le guérir, » assena le chasseur en se tournant vers l’intérieur de l’impala. « Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi ! » ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

\- « Tiens-donc ! » ricana le châtain.

\- « Ceci-dit, tu as raison, tu risques de nous être utile… »

\- « Bien entendu ! J’ai toujours raison ! » S’exclama l’ex-archange avec un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

Dean grogna.

\- « Aide-moi plutôt que débiter tes éternelles conneries ! »

Ils laissèrent Crowley sortir de la Chevrolet, puis extirpèrent Sam avec peine, tentant de ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le premier à franchir la porte du bunker fut le Roi de l’Enfer, tenu en laisse – en chaîne – par Dean. Sam était soutenu par Dean d’un côté et par leur invité surprise de l’autre. Dean et l’archange déposèrent le blessé sur un fauteuil, pour attacher le démon sur un second. Dean eut quelques remords à l’enchaîner. Après tout, s’il était devenu inoffensif, c’était lui faire plus de mal que de bien, moralement. Le démon l’aida à prendre sa décision en lui montrant Sam de la tête.

\- « Arrête de tergiverser, Boy, et va l’aider. Je serai toujours là quand tu l’auras soigné ! »

Le chasseur hocha la tête et regarda son frère. Gabriel était accroupi à côté de lui, tenant une main de Sam, l’autre posée sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui coulait dans les yeux du géant. Dean fut touché par le regard inquiet que l’autre dardait sur son petit frère.

Dans une énième quinte de toux, il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber dans ceux, dorés, de son vis-à-vis.

\- « Tu… étais mort… » Souffla le chasseur.

\- « Hey, Sammy ! » S’exclama l’autre. « Tu me vexes, là ! »

\- « Ouais, je sais, Trickster, » marmonna le plus grand.

\- « Même pas Sammychou ! » rigola l’archange. « Juste _Papa_ ».

Sam haussa un sourcil.

\- « Comme… » Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. « Castiel ? »

\- « Comment ça, comme Cassou ? » demanda le châtain en se tournant vers Dean. « D’ailleurs, où est-il ? »

L’ainé des chasseurs lui expliqua d’un geste de la main qu’il lui expliquerait. Plus tard. Il s’approcha du fauteuil dans lequel son frère était affalé et reprit Sam dans ses bras – bon sang, pourquoi était-il si grand ? – pour l’emmener dans la chambre du cadet, la plus proche de la salle de bain, et donc de la pharmacie.

Le chasseur ressortit de la chambre de son frère une grosse heure et demie plus tard, un sac de vêtements et de bandes de gaze à jeter dans la main. Il partit en direction de sa chambre, s’arrêta, regarda le démon – l’ex-démon ? – la porte de sa chambre, fit un pas en direction de Crowley, s’arrêta, hésita, regarda là où se reposait son frère, et finit par se diriger vers l’ancien Roi des Enfers.

\- « Où est Gabriel ? » demanda-t-il au démon.

\- « Il a dit qu’il allait dormir un peu mais qu’il fallait le réveiller s’il pouvait aider à quoi que ce soit, » expliqua le démon.

Le chasseur hocha la tête.

\- « Tu as besoin de dormir ? » demanda encore le chasseur.

\- « hey ! » s’exclama le Roi de l’Enfer. « Je sais que j’ai été mis en laisse mais je garde mes pouvoirs ! »

\- « Ok, ok, » marmonna Dean. « Tu veux bien surveiller mon frère le temps que je prenne une douche ? … S’il te plait ? » Finit-il dans une grimace.

Le démon hocha la tête. Dean détacha du fauteuil la chaîne qui entravait Crowley au niveau du cou, et l’enroula autour de sa main. Il détacha les autres du fauteuil, en les laissant aux poignets et aux chevilles du démon. Le chasseur hésita, puis lui retira les chaînes de pieds. Ils allèrent jusqu’à la chambre de Sam, où Crowley s’assit docilement là où Dean le lui avait indiqué. Dean hésita encore, puis lui enleva l’intégralité de ses chaînes.

\- « C’est pour que tu puisses courir à ton aise s’il fallait que tu me préviennes de toute urgence. Et de toute façon, il y a tellement de pièges à démons que je ne sais pas combien de pas tu arriverais à faire avant de te retrouver coincé… » Se justifia Dean avec un débit de parole élevé.

\- « Je n’ai rien demandé, » rétorqua l’autre avec un léger sourire en coin, mais un ton neutre.

Le chasseur sortit de la chambre d’un pas rageur. Il prit une rapide douche et soigna les quelques blessures qu’il avait. Il jeta ses vêtements dans le sac où ceux de Sam attendaient déjà d’être jetés au feu. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se faufila jusqu’à sa chambre – il n’était pas à l’aise quand il se baladait en sous-vêtement.

Une minute et quarante cinq secondes plus tard – le temps qu’il faut pour enfiler un minimum vital de vêtements en étant sûr de ne pas les mettre à l’envers – il sortit de la chambre comme une furie, se précipitant dans celle de son frère.

Crowley, qui somnolait, bondit du fauteuil, grimaçant à cause de ses blessures. Dean jeta des regards affolés un peu partout. Visiblement, tout allait aussi bien que possible pour son frère. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Crowley pour s’excuser de son entrée fracassante.

\- « Il faudra soigner tes plaies avant qu’elles ne s’infectent, » grommela le chasseur en refermant doucement la porte.

\- « J’ai toujours mes pouvoirs, » lui rappela le démon. « Seulement si je les utilise ici, je vais transformer l’endroit en caserne de pompier les jours de grands incendies… » Grimaça-t-il en faisant références aux sirènes d’alertes du bunker.

\- « Alors je t’emmènerai dehors dès que possible, » assura le chasseur, en refermant la porte pour de bon cette fois.

L’aîné des Winchester tenta de trouver l’origine du bruit – gémissement ? – qu’il avait entendu en s’habillant et qui l’avait fait débouler dans la chambre de son cadet avec si peu de délicatesse.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il déambula dans le bunker jusqu’à se trouver devant la porte d’une chambre encore inoccupée. C’est là qu’il fit le lien.

L’archange.

Plus on vit longtemps, plus on a de regrets, plus on fait de cauchemars. Le chasseur en savait quelque chose. Alors, si un mec qui avait vécu des milliards d’années se retrouvait soudain à avoir besoin de dormir, il ferait les cauchemars les plus horribles, non ? Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda l’archange se tortiller dans le lit, gémissant des mots incompréhensibles.

Dean enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et s’appuya contre le mur. Gabriel les avait emmerdé plusieurs fois, les avait humilié, avait fait mourir Dean des dizaines de fois, avait tenté de les obliger à accepter Michel et Lucifer, puis il avait sauvé la vie de Sam et la sienne, le tout en se sacrifiant. Et puis il y avait la vidéo. Sans Gabriel, ils n’auraient jamais trouvé comment piéger Michel et Lucifer dans la cage.

Après ça, Dean et Sam avait un peu parlé du Trickster, tentant de se mettre à sa place. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu’ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils auraient fait s’ils s’étaient retrouvés prix entre deux frères qui avaient tenté de se tuer l’un l’autre durant des millénaires. Dean supposait qu’il aurait fini par agir, mais Sam était certain qu’il aurait fui comme Gabriel l’avait fait. La discussion avait dégénéré lorsque Dean avait soufflé que Sam _s’était_ enfui pour aller à l’université et que le cadet avait vertement répondu à Dean. Depuis, ils n’avaient plus abordé le sujet. De toute façon, l’archange était mort. Alors à quoi bon ?

Lorsque les gémissements augmentèrent en puissance et se transformèrent en _non, Luci, je t’en prie_ … et d’autres suppliques envers ses frères, Dean décida de réveiller l’humain. Il s’approcha et le secoua plus ou moins délicatement par l’épaule. Dans un cri étranglé, le châtain se redressa brusquement sur son lit en ouvrant les yeux, tombant dans le regard non pas inquiet mais tout de même concerné du chasseur. Ce dernier resserra un peu la prise qu’il avait sur l’épaule de Gabriel pour lui l’ancrer dans la réalité.

\- « Merci, » murmura le plus petit après avoir retrouvé une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux.

Dean hocha la tête et tapota l’épaule de l’archange, un peu gêné. Il avait toujours envie de lui coller son poing dans la tronche. Quoique sur le principe, entre Sam et lui, il était celui qui ne se rappelait pas du mardi maudit, donc celui qui en voulait le moins à Gabriel.

\- « Les héritiers ont trouvé le bunker… » Finit par souffler Gabriel.

Dean vit rouge instantanément.

\- « Tu savais ? » gronda-t-il alors que l’archange soupirait.

\- « Tu crois vraiment qu’une incantation purement humaine peut faire voyager dans le futur Musclor ? »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

\- « Au moment où Henry a fini son incantation, je l’ai envoyé dans le futur. Je devais le suivre, mais j’ai été détourné de ma mission par Raphaël qui m’a appelé. Je sais juste qu’il n’est jamais revenu. Et à l’époque du futur où je l’ai envoyé, j’étais déjà _ad patres_. »

\- « Il a été tué par Abbadon, » grommela le chasseur.

\- « Merde, » souffla l’archange. « Cette garce… »

\- « Tu connais les hommes de lettre ? » s’étonna Dean.

\- « Je suis à l’origine des Hommes de Lettre ! » fanfaronna le châtain. « Mais comme partout, des abrutis se sont pointés et tout a été pourri de l’intérieur avant d’être détruit, » soupira l’archange. « Enfin, passons. Que s’est-il passé depuis que je me suis glorieusement sacrifié dans cet hôtel de mauvais goût ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Dean soupira profondément et entreprit de lui raconter par le menu ce qu’il s’était passé. Tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

La manière dont ils avaient empêché l’Apocalypse.

Castiel ressuscité.

Sam qui était ressorti de la cage sans son âme.

Crowley qui avait fait chier le monde (encore).

Castiel qui avait affronté Raphaël une première fois.

Ève qui voulait conquérir la Terre.

Crowley qui pompait (toujours) l’air.

Castiel qui s’était allié à Crowley, les deux qui avaient le Purgatoire pour vaincre Raphaël (et buter Balthazar dans la foulée).

Crowley qui les avait aidés à tuer les Léviathans que Castiel avait libérés.

La mort de Bobby.

Le long combat contre les Léviathans.

Castiel ressuscité (encore) et Kevin qui les avait aidés à finir les Léviathans.

Le Purgatoire, Benny, la façon dont il avait abandonné Castiel au Purgatoire,  Naomi, qui avait fait sortir Cass' du purgatoire et qui le manipulait.

Les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l’Enfer et du Paradis, la semi-rédemption de Crowley, l’état de Sammy qui empirait de jour en jour, l’impossibilité de laisser son frère se sacrifier une fois de plus. La disparition de Castiel, qui s’était allié à Métatron, la trahison dudit Métatron (même si rien ne le prouvait encore, il attendait le retour de Cass’ pour confirmer), la chute des Anges et l’impossibilité de joindre Cass’.

Gabriel encaissa l’histoire relativement bien. Il eut mal pour Raphaël, bien qu’il fut soulagé d’apprendre que son frère ne terroriserait plus l’humanité, il fut triste pour Balthazar et en colère contre Castiel mais hé, au moins Cassou avait-il tenté quelque chose, n’avait pas fuis, comme lui l’avait fait. Et après tout, Castiel avait été ramené par Dieu. Comme lui.

\- « Cassie aussi a été ramené, mais lui avec ses pouvoirs, » murmura le châtain. « Ça veut dire qu’il a un rôle dans tout ça. »

Sauf que l’ex-archange ne savait absolument pas à quoi _lui_ allait bien pouvoir servir maintenant qu’il n’avait plus de pouvoir Il ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- « On a tous quelque chose à faire ici bas, » lâcha le chasseur d’un ton neutre. « Si tu as été ramené, c’est que tu as aussi un rôle. Je suis désolé pour l'accueil, tout à l'heure, je suis... fatigué et je me suis laissé emporté, » s'excusa le chasseur. « En réalité, tu ne nous as pas fait tant de mal que ça, et je te fais relativement confiance. Tu t’es sacrifié, ça me suffit, » ajouta-t-il en regardant l’archange.

\- « Père merci ! » répondit Gabriel avec un sourire ironique. « Si mourir pour vous n’avait pas suffit, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais pu faire. »

\- « La ferme ! » grogna le plus grand avec un sourire en coin. « Tu es là pour une raison, Gabriel, n’en doute pas. Ne serait-ce que comme défouloir ! »

\- « Hilarant ! » ironisa le châtain.

\- « Essaie de te reposer encore. Je te réveillerai si j’ai besoin de toi, » assura le chasseur.

Il se leva, posa une main sur l’épaule de Gabriel qui releva vers lui un regard reconnaissant, et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois l’aîné des Winchester parti, l’archange laissa tomber le masque, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le corps secoué de sanglots. Ses frères… Sa famille. Les anges dépouillés de leur grâce. Comment pouvait-on souhaiter une telle abomination ? Père, il allait _tuer_ Métatron de ses propres mains, peu importe qu’il soit désormais humain.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arrivé dans le « salon », Dean se figea. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Puis il réalisa. Kevin n’était pas là.

Dean fouilla la pièce du regard.

Puis, il le vit.

Recroquevillé à même le sol, entre le mur et le dossier au canapé.

Roulé en boule, les jambes remontées contre la poitrine, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les bras.

Secoué tout entier par des sanglots déchirants.

Déchirants, mais silencieux.

Aussi silencieux qu’ils pouvaient l’être, pour des pleurs de cette intensité.

\- « Cass'… »

Dans la grande salle silencieuse, le murmure de Dean sembla se répercuter avec une violence inouïe sur les murs bétonnés, créant un écho à peine supportable pour ses oreilles.

Le chasseur se précipita vers l’ange.

Quand pourrait-il avoir juste une _putain de minute de repos, bordel_  !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castiel leva les yeux et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même – si c’était encore possible – tout en tentant de se reculer, de s’éloigner du chasseur. Ce dernier se figea.

Alors c’était comme ça que l’ange le voyait ? Violent, même avec sa famille. Il sentit la colère s’infiltrer en lui et serra les poings. Mais le regard de Castiel devint proprement terrifié, et le chasseur se rendit compte qu’il réagissait comme Castiel avait peur qu’il le fasse.

La colère retomba en grande partie, alors qu’il s’approchait encore. Le chasseur s’accroupit et posa une main sur l’épaule de l’ange.

\- « Cass', » murmura une seconde fois Dean, en tentant d’attirer l’ange contre lui.

Le guerrier de Dieu ne dit rien, mais s’effondra contre le chasseur, ses pleurs redoublants. Au milieu des sanglots, une litanie de gémissements se faisait entendre. Les mots étaient à moitié incompréhensibles, mais il mit tellement longtemps à se calmer que le chasseur en saisit l’essentiel.

_Pardon. Pardon. Je me suis trompé. J’ai eu tord. Encore. Je ne savais pas. Je voulais bien faire. Je voulais aider. Comme vous. Rendre le monde meilleur. J’ai échoué. Les portes, du Paradis et de l’Enfer, sont toujours ouvertes. Mais le Paradis n’est plus accessible, alors que l’Enfer va continuer inlassablement de vomir ses créatures monstrueuses jours après jours. Je nous ai condamnés. Parce que moi aussi je suis humain désormais. Et les sentiments, les émotions qui m’assaillent, je ne sais comment les gérer. Elles sont si fortes. Elles me détruisent de l’intérieur. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je vais imploser. Je vais devenir fou._

_Je t’en prie, aide moi._

_Trouves la force de me pardonner, sinon, je préfère mourir de ta main. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir la haine ou le mépris dans tes yeux._

_Aide-moi, je t’en supplie._

_Malgré tout ce que j’ai fait, tout ce que j’ai dit,_

_Malgré tout ce que j’aurais dû dire,_

_Malgré tout ce que je n’ai pas osé te dire, malgré mes mensonges,_

_Aide-moi, je t’en prie._

Au bout d’un moment, Castiel sembla se calmer. Dean tenta de le relever, mais l’ange tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Dean le porta presque jusque dans la chambre qu’ils lui avaient attribuée, avec Sam. Il le déshabilla et lui enfila un pyjama. Il le guida ensuite jusqu’à la salle de bain. Dieu – l’enfoiré – merci, il savait comment uriner.

Dean enfila un gant de toilette lorsqu’il parut évident que Cass' ne savait pas quoi faire de ce morceau de tissu qu’on lui tendait. Le chasseur lava le visage de son protecteur, pour le rafraichir un peu, puis le ramena à sa chambre. Il coucha et borda l’ange, restant assit sur le bord du lit jusqu’à ce que Castiel s’endorme.

L’aîné sortit de la chambre du nouvel humain sans bruit. Il passa par la chambre de Gabriel, qui dormait sereinement. Il retourna dans la chambre de Sam, et en sortit avec Crowley, le temps que ce dernier se guérisse. Chose tout à fait incompréhensible, il guérit Dean également. Le chasseur ne sut que balbutier des remerciements. Le démon lui expliqua qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sammy, comme l’ange n’avait rien pu faire en son temps. Dean hocha la tête sèchement, et ramena le prisonnier sans chaîne dans la chambre de son frère.

Le chasseur sortait de la chambre de Sam, alors qu’il venait de donner un café au démon, lorsque la porte du bunker s’ouvrit brusquement.

_Putain de minute de repos à la con !_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kevin se fit accueillir par le canon du Colt 1911, 45 mm de Dean. Il ne se démonta pas, ayant d’autres problèmes plus urgents.

\- « Bon sang Dean ! Je me suis inquiété ! Comment ça c’est passé ? Comment va Sam ? Où est-il ? Moi j’ai perdu Castiel ! J’étais en train de le soigner, et d’un coup, il m’a assommé, et s’est fait la malle ! Quand je me suis réveil… quoi ? » S’arrêta-t-il devant les sourcils haussés du chasseur.

\- « Tout va bien, Kid, l’ange dort, il est dans sa chambre, » le rassura le plus vieux. « On a d’autres problèmes pour l’instant, » expliqua-t-il encore. « Si on peut faire un résumé, alors Crowley est en train de surveiller Sam, il a retrouvé une partie de son âme, il est a moitié gentil, où alors il cache bien son jeu. Avec Sam, on n’a pas pu refermer les portes de l’Enfer, et Castiel n’a pas non plus refermé les portes du Paradis. Oh surprise, il s’est fait entuber par Métatron, qu’il a aidé sans le vouloir à chasser tous les anges du paradis. Il ne reste plus que cet en… cette enflure de Scribe là en haut. Ah, et Gabriel, oui, l’Archange, est aussi humain, il est en train de dormir un peu.

Le jeune homme resta sous le choc durant une bonne quarantaine de secondes.

\- « Les… tu es en train de me dire que les anges ont chu ? » s’étrangla-t-il, l’air terrorisé et perdu.

Dean posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de l’apaiser.

\- « Oui, Kid, les anges ne sont plus au paradis. Ils sont sur Terre désormais. »

\- « C’est ça qui… » Il désigna les installations autour d’eux d’un ample geste du bras. « Tout s’est mis à clignoter, et à biper, siffler, tout les capteurs s’affolaient. La sirène générale – tu savais qu’il y en avait une ? Moi pas, ça m’a flanqué la trouille – s’est mise en route… C’était… C’était l’apocalypse… » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Le souvenir des anges en train de tomber remonta à la surface de l’esprit de Dean, qui ne put que hocher la tête, comprenant. Oui, c’était l’apocalypse.

\- « En fait, » ajouta le prophète, « J’ai du voir Gabriel. Il sortait du motel sur la route 13. J’étais allé là-bas, vu que c’est le motel le plus proche - cinq heures à pieds aller-retour tout de même - , me disant que Castiel s’y était réfugié, et jai vu Gabriel sortir d’une chambre. Je me suis dis que je connaissais ce mec-là, mais je n’ai pas fait le lien. Il était sensé être mort et n’aurait jamais séjourné dans un motel. Je crois que je vais me taire, je suis nerveux et je n’arrête pas de parler pour tenter de me calmer, mais ça ne marche pas du tout, » finit-il en tordant ses mains l’une avec l’autre.

\- « Tu connais Gabriel ? »

\- « Ouais, j’ai vu une photo dans les affaires de Sam une fois. »

\- « De Sam ? Mais il déteste cet enfoiré ! »

\- « C’est vrai, » acquiesça le prophète. « Mais il a réussis à trouver – je ne sais comment – des photos de tous ceux qu’il aime, tous ceux qui vous ont aidé et de tous ceux qui sont morts pour vous. Et dedans, il y a Gabriel. Et Balthazar. Et d’autres. Il m’a montré ces photos, et m’a expliqué qui ils étaient et ce qu’ils avaient fait. À vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il le déteste. »

\- « Et tu n’a pas reconnu l’autre emplumé ? Pourtant, avec son sourire de petit con arrogant et son regard vicieux, tu ne peux pas le louper ! » S’exclama le chasseur.

\- « Sauf qu’il avait tout sauf le sourire. Franchement, lorsque je l’ai vu sortir de sa chambre, je me suis dit… Bon sang, ce mec a l’air de porter le monde sur ses épaules, » avoua le jeune homme.

Kevin alla s’asseoir dans un fauteuil pendant que Dean allait prendre des bières. Après tout, à cette heure de la nuit – du matin – ils pouvaient bien boire autre chose que du café, puisque personne ne devait être soigné. Le chasseur posa trois bouteilles sur la table basse. Il ne répondit pas au regard interrogateur du Prophète et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam. Il en ressortit, en laissant la porte ouverte, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Crowley sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme bondit du fauteuil, tous les sens en alerte. Le démon leva les mains en signe de paix, mais Kevin ne se détendit pas pour autant. Et Dean, chez qui l’adrénaline était un peu retombée, devait s’avouer qu’il n’était pas en confiance.

Le chasseur récupéra les menottes et attacha un poignet de Crowley avec, serrant l’autre sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Il poussa ensuite le fauteuil jusque sous un des nombreux pentagrammes incrustés dans le sol et le plafond en béton. Il passa son Colt au jeune homme qui le prit en main fermement, sans pour autant viser le démon.

Il prit ensuite les trois bières, les décapsula, en tendit une au Prophète, la seconde au Roi de l’Enfer, et leva la sienne pour trinquer. Il but une gorgée, et par précaution, se leva et alla passer la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte de son frère de sang, puis de son frère d’âme. Ils semblaient sereins pour l’instant, mais Dean ne se faisait pas d’illusion. D’ici quelques heures, quelques minutes peut-être, les premiers cauchemars arriveraient, et les cris avec eux. Comme Gabriel un peu plus tôt.

Il alla vérifier dans la chambre de l’Archange, qui était réveillé, assis contre la tête de lit, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées. Il leva un regard incroyablement las et des yeux rougis vers Dean.

\- « On boit une bière, tu veux venir ? » demanda le chasseur d’une voix neutre.

Le châtain hocha la tête et s’extirpa du lit, s’étirant longuement.

\- « Prend une douche si tu veux. On n’est pas pressés. »

\- « Ok, » répondit l’archange d’une voix rauque.

Le chasseur revint vers les deux autres, se dirigea une fois de plus vers la cuisine, en sortit une quatrième bière et la posa sur la table basse. Dean récupéra sa bouteille et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il but une longue gorgée de bière. Une dizaine de minutes – de silence – plus tard, l’Archange arriva, en jean et T-shirt, les cheveux encore humides.

\- « Tu as les cheveux plus courts, » remarqua Dean.

\- « Ouais, eh bien maintenant que je dois me les laver, je n’ai pas envie qu’ils mettent une demi-journée à sécher ! »

Le Winchester ricana et montra du doigt la bouteille de bière à l’emplumé, qui le remercia d’un geste de la tête. Le chasseur nota le coup d’œil que le châtain jeta du côté des chambres. Il voulait savoir où était Cass’, supposa-t-il.

\- « Kevin, voici Gabriel. L’emplumé, Kevin, prophète de son état, » présenta sommairement le chasseur.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d’un mouvement de tête, puis Gabriel se laissa choir sans aucune distinction dans le canapé, entre Kevin et le fauteuil de Crowley.

\- « Tu as perdu ta grâce en même temps que tes plumes ? » railla le démon.

Gabriel le regarda en clignant des yeux, Dean se racla la gorge et Kevin ne put empêcher un gloussement de s’échapper de sa gorge.

\- « Quoi ? » s’exclama le Roi de l’Enfer en se tournant vers le chasseur. « Elle n’est pas si mauvaise que ça ! Tu as vu comme il s’est affalé dans le canapé ? Un cachalot échoué sur une plage est plus distingué que… ça ! »

Personne ne répondit, Gabriel se renfrogna, Kevin haussa les épaules et l’aîné des Winchester tenta de faire le vide autour de lui – et en lui.

Dean regarda le l’ex-démon Roi, l’Archange déchu, puis le Prophète. Il soupira. Une fois de plus, ça allait être à lui de prendre les commandes, de dire ce qu’il allait falloir faire.

Pourquoi devait-se être lui le chef ? (1)

Il inspira lentement, remplissant ses poumons au maximum, puis relâcha l’air, tout aussi doucement. Il garda les paupières closes pendant l’opération. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé, il vit le soulagement dans les trois regards tournés vers lui :

Le leader était là, prêt à encaisser, à les rassurer, et les guider, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Sam et Cass' seraient pareils. Ils allaient devoir être guidés.

Parce qu’il en fallait un qui soit le leader.

Parce que Crowley ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle empathie et ces remords, et que Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller à propos d’une chose que Sam et lui avaient provoqué.

Parce que Kevin était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour vivre cette vie remplie de mort et de sacrifice, qu’il n’avait rien demandé et devait être protégé.

Parce que Gabriel était encore un peu largué, qu’il ne connaissait personne d’autre sur Terre, qu’il allait pouvoir les aider, et qu’il s’était sacrifié pour Sam et lui, tout de même.

Parce que sammy était son petit frère et que c’était son rôle d’aîné que de prendre les décisions. Même s’il savait que Sam serait celui qui le seconderait le mieux, vu leurs expériences.

Parce que Castiel était son second petit frère, le plus petit, et qu’il avait une connaissance de leur culture équivalente à celle d’un enfant de six ans, avec des connaissances théoriques et rhétoriques à faire pâlir d’envie la bibliothèque du Vatican. Même s’il supposait que Gabriel serait le plus à même d’aider l’ex-ange.

Parce qu’ils n’étaient ni vraiment des gentils, ni vraiment des méchants.

Parce qu’ils étaient handicapés des sentiments.

Parce que la vie les avait amenés, tous autant qu’ils étaient, à faire des choix qui avaient coûté la vie à des milliers de personnes, ceux qu’ils aimaient en première ligne.

Parce que malgré tout, ils voulaient bien faire, même si en voulant réparer leurs erreurs, ils ne réussissaient qu’à en provoquer de plus grosses.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le chasseur hocha la tête.

Quand bien même les combats avaient cessé depuis seulement quelques heures.

Il fallait remonter au front.

Faire face, en première ligne.

Là.

Il fallait continuer.

Parce que le mal ne s’arrêtera jamais.

_Fucking minute !_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- « Il faut reprendre les choses dans l’ordre, » commença le chasseur à voix basse, mais avec cette assurance qui caractérisait les leaders. « Kevin, sais-tu quoi que ce soit à propos qu’une quelconque guérison aux épreuves de la tablette si on ne les finit pas ? »

\- « Non, » répondit le garçon, « mais les bibliothèques de cet endroit sont tellement riches en ouvrages extraordinaires qu’on est en droit d’espérer trouver quelque chose dedans… enfin, je l’espère, » ajouta-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers le démon.

\- « Non, Boy, je ne sais rien de plus que les mensonges que m’a donné le gamin, » répondit-il en désignant Kevin du menton.

Le chasseur n’eu même pas le temps de se tourner vers l’Archange.

\- « Trois, peut-être quatre ouvrages devraient apporter des réponses, » ajouta Gabriel, les sourcils froncés. « En réalité, il y a eu des dizaines d’ouvrages sur les tablettes, la plupart écrits par des prophètes et des sorcières, mais ils furent quasiment tous brûlés par les hommes de lettre, » expliqua-t-il. « Je les ai obligé, il y a trois siècles et demi… ou à peu près… à en garder cinq. Je sais qu’ils en ont brûlé un, peut-être deux, mais le reste est soit ici, soit dans un autre bunker… à Casper.

\- « Dans le Wyoming ? » demanda le chasseur. « Ils ont planté une de leur foutu tente dans une ville appelée Casper ? Sérieusement ? »

\- « C’est moi qui leur ai insufflé l’idée, » avoua l’archange avec un demi-sourire malicieux, en jetant encore un coup d’œil vers les chambres.

\- « Ok, » soupira le chasseur. « Ça reste notre priorité première. En parallèle, il va falloir faire un sacré boulot de fond avec Castiel. Il ne sait absolument pas comment fonctionne un corps humain. Enfin, » précisa-t-il, « il a l’air de savoir les fonctions de base, type… uriner. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il sache reconnaître les sensations qui font comprendre qu’on doit aller aux toilettes. »

\- « Il faudra être _vraiment_ patient, » ajouta le Prophète avec un regard appuyé à Dean.

\- « Oui, je sais, il ne faudra pas que je m’énerve ! » grogna le concerné. « D’autant plus qu’il ne sait pas gérer ses émotions. »

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Kevin.

\- « Parce que les anges ne ressentent pas de sentiments, ou d’émotions, » expliqua Crowley.

\- « Plus exactement, nous savons dissocier nos esprit des émotions de nos vaisseau, pour ne pas interférer avec lui, » précisa Gabriel. « Cependant, la plupart des anges qui prennent un jour un vaisseau profitent de leur passage sur Terre pour vivre un peu en humain, afin de mieux comprendre les créatures que Dieu aime plus qu’eux, ses premiers enfants, » ajouta-t-il dans une grimace.

\- « Et quel est le résultat de cette analyse ? » demanda Kevin.

\- « Eh bien, certains comprennent pourquoi Dieu a mis tous ses espoirs en l’homme. Et il y a les autres anges, comme Castiel, qui pensent que si Dieu les a créé insensibles aux émotions, c’est parce qu’ils n’en ont pas besoin, » révéla encore l’archange.

\- « Quoi qu’il en soit, » reprit le plus jeune après quelques secondes de silence à méditer sur la connerie des anges de ne pas vouloir se mêler aux humains, « il faudra passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, à tout lui expliquer, à le forcer à dire ce qu’il ressent. »

Les trois autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

\- « Je pourrai l’aider efficacement, » affirma Gabriel. « Enfin, si tu es ok bien évidemment, » rajouta-t-il dans un soupir en voyant le regard hésitant que Dean lui lança.

\- « T’as raison, » grommela le chasseur. « Mais si tu lui fais le moindre… »

\- « C’est mon _frère_ putain de merde! » s’énerva soudainement l’archange. « Arrête de faire le mec ‘‘ _je passe ma vie à me sacrifier pour ma famille’’_ , tu les as condamné ou abandonné au moins autant de fois que tu les as sauvé ! » siffla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le chasseur. « Castiel est _mon_ frère alors si _tu_ lui fais du mal encore une fois, _tu_ vas te faire botter le cul à tel point que tu ne pourras plus t’assoir pendant des décennies ! » cria-t-il en se levant.

\- « Bien, » acquiesça le chasseur avec un calme olympien, ce qui figea l’archange.

\- « C’était un test, » souffla ce dernier en se rasseyant. « Enflure, » marmonna-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire de s’étaler sur ses lèvres, jetant un troisième coup d’œil vers les chambres.

Dean se leva et fit signe à l’archange d’en faire autant.

\- « Je peux compter sur vous deux pour ne pas vous entretuer ? » demanda-t-il au prophète et à Crowley, qui lui montra son poignet enchaîné avec une grimace. « Bien. »

_Juste. une. minute..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le chasseur se dirigea vers les chambres et rentra dans celle de Castiel, qui dormait calmement, mais dont les traits du visage étaient crispés et les poings serrés. Dean vit clairement l’archange accuser le coup en voyant son frère dans un tel état.

\- « Je vais déchiqueter Métatron, » gronda le châtain. « Je vais le dépecer, centimètre par centimètre, je vais le scalper et lui faire bouffer sa touffe frisée par les yeux, cheveu par cheveu ! »

Dean recula devant le regard glacial de l’archange. Même sans la force surhumaine, il restait un soldat plurimillénaire. Il en fut embêté, la question qu’il s’apprêtait à poser allait mettre – un peu plus – en rogne l’homme à ses côtés.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que lorsque tout va foirer – parce que c’est ce qui va arriver – tu ne vas pas filer en douce comme tu as si bien su le faire – plusieurs fois ? » demanda le chasseur d’un ton sérieux.

À sa grande surprise, Gabriel ne s’énerva pas. Il s’avança vers son frère, s’assit sur le lit, posant une main sur l’épaule de Castiel. Il y avait tant d’affection dans le geste que Dean souhaita soudainement envoyer les deux (ex)anges à l’autre bout de la planète pour les protéger de tout ce qui n’allait pas manquer de leur tomber dessus.

\- « Pas mal de choses, en réalité. Beaucoup de futiles : Je ne connais personne d’autre sur Terre qui sache qui je suis. Les anges… déchus » ajouta-t-il avec difficulté, « veulent à peu près tous me tuer depuis des siècles, donc j’acquière une certaine protection avec vous. Mes connaissances peuvent vous servir, je te l’ai déjà dis. »

Il s’arrêta alors que Castiel bougeait un peu. L’ange se calma rapidement.

\- « Je veux me venger de Métatron. Je veux que cette enflure paie. Je veux venger mon frère ! » Gronda-t-il. « Je veux me battre pour les humains, d’autant plus que j’en suis un désormais. »

L’archange se leva et se dirigea vers Dean, pour s’arrêter à deux pas de lui. Il leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur.

\- « Castiel est _ma_ famille. Et il est lié à toi. Tu es lié plus ou moins à Kevin, et Sam à Crowley, à cause des épreuves. Même si je m’en passerais bien, j’ai donc hérité d’une famille élargie. Tant que j’étais en fuite, tant que je me cachais, je pouvais toujours prétendre que je m’en fichais. Mais aujourd’hui, ha ! … C’est mort ! » S’exclama-t-il à voix basse en levant les bras d’impuissance. « Je n’ai rien du tout qui puisse te prouver que je ne fuirai plus. La question est : Me feras-tu… ferez-vous assez confiance ? » Termina-t-il en haussant les sourcils, le regard un peu provocateur.

Le chasseur laissa échapper un rire amer, tout en fouillant dans le regard de Gabriel, tentant d’y trouver il ne savait quoi.

\- « Je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, tu t’es sacrifié pour nous et tu nous as donné la solution pour ne pas déclencher l’apocalypse. Tu es dans notre camp. Pour ça, je ne m’inquiète pas. Ensuite, comme tu l’as dis, Cass’ est ton frère. Et je _sais_ combien tu tiens à lui. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. C’est là-dessus que je me base pour dire que je te fais confiance. »

Le chasseur se tut mais Gabriel sut qu’il n’avait pas fini.

\- « Le problème, c’est que je sais comment on fonctionne, et tu ne fais… feras pas exception à la règle. Le mensonge pour protéger les autres, la trahison et une connerie qui précipitera un autre problème majeur où l’un de nous va fatalement se sacrifier. La différence, c’est qu’aujourd’hui on commence à être assez pour pouvoir se confier à un des autres, ce qui limitera considérablement les conneries. »

L’archange lâcha un léger rire.

\- « Tu n’as pas tord, » avoua-t-il.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et se détourna du châtain pour retourner dans le salon. Le plus petit le stoppa d’une main sur le bras. Dean l’interrogea du regard.

\- « Merci, » dit l’archange, sincère.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien mais posa une main sur l’épaule du plus petit, qu’il serra légèrement, avant de sortir et de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Il avait du boulot.

_Et sa minute alors ?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

L’aîné des Winchester eut un léger sourire et le sentiment d’avoir fait un pas de géant – dans quelle direction, ça il ne savait pas, mais tout de même – en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil fétiche, toujours en face de Crowley et Kevin. Il s’accorda le temps de savourer le reste de sa bière – un peu trop tiède désormais – avant de reprendre là où il en était.

\- « Dans les choses moins plaisantes, mais tout aussi préoccupantes, il y a ce qu’il va se passer avec les anges déchus, » reprit-il comme s’il ne s’était pas arrêté de parler. « Que vont-ils faire ? Ont-ils encore leurs pouvoirs ? Leurs grâces ? Vont-ils continuer à se battre contre ce qui sort de l’enfer ? … entre autre, » continua le chasseur sur le même ton. « Mais pour ça, les plus apte à répondre sont les deux ex-emplumés. »

Il regarda Kevin et le démon qui acquiescèrent.

\- « la seconde chose est : Abbadon, » ajouta le chasseur en se tournant vers le Roi de l’Enfer.

\- « Il y a pas mal de possibilités, » avoua le concerné d’un air désemparé. « Elle veut faire main basse sur l’intégralité de l’enfer, ça, c’est certain. Après, il va falloir qu’elle se batte pour l’obtenir. Elle a des alliés et des ennemis naturels, là en bas. Ceux qui vénèrent Lucifer, et ceux qui ont toujours été jaloux des Chevaliers de l’Enfer. Bien d’autres démons vont vouloir prendre la place que j’ai… laissé vacante, » finit-il ironiquement.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- « Il faut aussi savoir ce que devient Charlie, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, mais Kevin entendit tout de même.

\- « Qui ? »

\- « Charlie ! Elle…euh… »

Il raconta succinctement au prophète et à Crowley le phénomène Charlie Bradbury. Kevin assura qu’il allait s’en occuper… après une ou deux journées de sommeil, ce que Dean approuva.

Le chasseur allait reprendre lorsque Crowley se figea, regardant en apparence Dean, mais en réalité fixé sur le fond de la pièce, derrière le chasseur. Ce dernier se retourna promptement. Sam était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés, peinant à se tenir debout. Dean se tourna vers le Prophète.

\- « Va, ça ira, » le rassura le gamin en secouant le Colt de Dean dans sa main.

Le chasseur se précipita alors sur son frère, qui tanguait dangereusement. Le chasseur récupéra son cadet juste à temps.

\- « Espèce d’abruti ! Tu ne pouvais pas… »

\- « Quoi ? » le coupa le plus jeune. « Crier pour t’appeler alors que je peux à… » Une quinte de toux l’interrompit « à peine murmurer sans cracher mes poumons ? » Finit-il dans un sourire en coin.

\- « T’aurais pu m’appeler, j’ai laissé ton téléphone à côté de ton oreiller. Bitch ! »

\- « Jerk ! » rétorqua Sam sans même y penser.

L’aîné secoua la tête de dépit, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Allez, l’handicapé, au lit ! » s’exclama-t-il en trainant son frère dans sa chambre.

Il le réinstalla aussi bien qu’il le put, et entreprit de lui résumer les heures qui venaient de s’écouler dans le bunker. Sam approuva l’idée de savoir où en était Charlie. Ils s’étaient attachés à cette chieuse de première.

Dean ressortit un moment plus tard, alors que son frère s’était péniblement rendormi. Il passa par la chambre de Castiel qui dormait toujours et en ressortit avec Gabriel.

Trois reprirent une bière, Kevin préférant le café à cette heure avancée de la nuit (ils venaient de passer minuit), et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, n’ayant pas envie de penser aux problèmes en place et à ceux qui allaient survenir. Kevin réussit durant quelques courts moments à se détendre un peu, oubliant un peu que son ancien tortionnaire se trouvait devant lui.

Puis un cri émana de la chambre de Castiel et nul ne put dire qui de Dean ou Gabriel avait réagit le premier. Le chasseur – parce que son fauteuil était plus près – arriva la premier à la porte et l’ouvrit rapidement – mais pas brusquement, il ne fallait pas affoler l’ange plus qu’il ne devait l’être.

Castiel était assis sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante, serrant ses draps au point de les déchirer. Le chasseur s’approcha mais l’ange eut – _encore_ – un mouvement de recul. L’autre ne se démonta pas et s’avança doucement, jusqu’à pouvoir s’asseoir sur le lit et poser une main sur le bras de Castiel.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Dean avec une douceur qu’il ne réservait qu’à Sam.

Même si la question lui semblait si futile, ou si douloureuse, pour Cass', il devait la lui poser. L’ange ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant que répondre, puisque ne sachant analyser ce qu’il ressentait. Il finit par résumer à sa plus simple expression ses émotions.

\- « J’étouffe, » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

La main de Dean serra doucement l’épaule de l’ange.

\- « Voudrais-tu sortir, marcher un peu autour du bunker ? » demanda le chasseur, marchant sur des œufs.

Castiel hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment. Relevant la tête il aperçut son frère qui était resté dans l’encadrement de la porte.

\- « G… Gabriel ? » Murmura le brun en se redressant.

\- « Salut Cassie, » répondit l’archange avec un sourire qui, cette fois, atteignit définitivement ses yeux, qui se remirent à pétiller un peu.

\- « Tu… Tu… Tu… » Balbutia l’ange alors qu’il tentait de se dépêtrer des draps.

\- « C’est bon tu peux travailler aux télécoms ! (2) » rigola le plus petit. « Tu as besoin d’aide, petit frère, j’ai la vague impression que ce lit refuse de te laisser partir ! »

Dean se tapa le front du plat de la main.

\- « Trickster, le retour, » soupira-t-il alors que Gabriel lâchait un rire en entendant sa lamentation.

L’ange déchu fronça les sourcils.

\- « Ah, il faut vraiment te faire une culture générale, Cassie, » soupira l’archange.

\- « Ah, tu vois, depuis le temps que je te le dis ! » s’exclama doucement le chasseur avec un sourire en coin.

Gabriel finit par s’avancer et tirer les draps pour libérer Castiel, qui se leva et se planta devant son frère.

\- « Es-tu réel ? » demanda-t-il avec son sérieux habituel.

\- « Hey ! Tu me vexes là Bro’ ! (3) » s’insurgea le plus petit en lui frappant légèrement le bras. « Je sais que je n’ai plus de mojo, mais je suis bien là, en chair et en os ! »

\- « Tu es mort, » assena le plus jeune.

\- « Rah, toi aussi et Papa t’a bien ramené ! Eh bien, tu vois, je suis son deuxième chouchou ! » S’écria l’archange.

Castiel fronça – encore – les sourcils.

\- « Dieu t’a ramené ? »

\- « Eh oui, mais vu que Lucichou a bousillé ma grâce avec ma foutue lame, il a dû me ramener en mortel pur jus ! » expliqua succinctement le plus vieux.

L’ange resta une dizaine de secondes sans bouger puis, soudainement – brutalement – serra son frère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Dean eut envie de sortir de la chambre, en même temps se rendit compte qu’il était un témoin privilégié. Jamais il ne se serait permis de prendre Sam dans ses bras – à moins qu’il soit à l’article de la mort, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Cass’ à cet instant – avec la moindre personne dans la pièce. Il se demanda s’ils ressemblaient à ça lors des rares moments où ils s’autorisaient une démonstration d’affection.

Il émanait des deux célestes une telle… force que Dean en fut bluffé. Il comprit à ce moment là combien son père, Bobby ou Sam pouvaient avoir raison. La famille donne une force monstrueuse. Certes, elle peut-être une faiblesse, mais elle donne envie de se battre. Pour elle, pour soi.

Le Chasseur finit par s’éclipser lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Castiel commençait à pleurer, entraînant son frère avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, après des millénaires d’absence. Il ne douta pas un instant qu’ils sauraient se pardonner leurs erreurs respectives, même si certaines prendraient du temps à être acceptées. Et puis, ils allaient devoir se faire à leur condition humaine, ce qui, en revanche, allait se faire dans la douleur, même pour le plus vieux. C’est une chose de profiter des joies de l’humanité comme Gabriel l’avait fait, mais il avait toujours ses pouvoirs.

Il fit un énième saut par la chambre de Sammy, qui dormait relativement calmement, et retourna s’asseoir dans le salon, où Kevin avait disparut. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur au démon.

\- « Il est parti faire du café… il y a une demi-heure, » répondit le prisonnier avec une grimace.

Le chasseur tapota l’épaule de Crowley et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva le prophète appuyé contre le plan de travail, devant la cafetière – qui avait finit de remplir la verseuse depuis un moment – les mains agrippées au plan, tentant de ne pas péter un câble. Le chasseur soupira. Après Sam, après Gabriel, après Castiel, encore Gabriel, encore Castiel, Kevin…

…

…

…

_Putain de minute de meeeeeerdeeeee !_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dean s’avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kevin. Le jeune homme sursauta, se retourna vivement, prêt à se battre. Ses poings se baissèrent à peine avait-il reconnu l’homme en face de lui.

\- « Hey, Kid, ça va aller ? » demanda doucement le plus âgée.

\- « J’en sais rien, Dean, » souffla le prophète. « Je vois bien qu’il n’a plus la même attitude, le même regard, mais… »

\- « Ça reste Crowley, le démon qui t’a torturé, » finit le chasseur. « Je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas. Le truc, c’est qu’il n’est réellement plus le même, et qu’on ne peut pas le laisser repartir comme ça. C’est de notre faute – à Sam et moi – s’il est dans cet état. »

Kevin hocha la tête, sachant très bien que le chasseur avait raison. À son grand étonnement, Dean ouvrit légèrement les bras, un peu hésitant, et le regarda. Le prophète sourit doucement et accepta l’étreinte, se sentant tout petit entre les bras forts du chasseur.

\- « Tu… »

\- « parles de ça à qui que ce soit, tu me tues, je sais, » jaillit la voix du jeune homme de quelque part entre les plis de la chemise de Dean.

\- « Raté Kid ! » ricana le chasseur. « J’allais dire que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, y compris d’être rassuré, viens me voir, ou Sam… ou Cass’… Même Gabriel, je pense. N’hésite pas, » marmonna-t-il, sentant le prophète hocher la tête de haut en bas.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune se recule et retourne dans le salon, le chasseur sur ses talons. Kevin se planta devant le Roi de l’Enfer.

\- « Enlève-lui ses chaînes, » demanda-t-il à Dean, qui s’exécuta.

Crowley se redressa lentement, jusqu’à se tenir debout face au prophète.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut pour toi, mais je te présente mes excuses, » souffla le démon avant de détourner les yeux.

Il reçut un impressionnant crochet du droit dans la mâchoire en réponse, le faisant retomber dans le fauteuil. Le prophète le toisa.

\- « Je suppose que j’accepterai un jour tes excuses, mais là j’ai juste la trouille à peine je te regarde. Alors, si tu pouvais m'éviter ces prochaines semaines... prochains jours, bref, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, ça m'arrangerait. »

\- « Très clair, » bougonna Crowley en se massant la joue.

Dean les regarda, secouant doucement la tête.

_Qu’ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Le Roi de l’Enfer culpabilisant face à un ancien prisonnier, prophète de Dieu, qui lui s’est fait la malle…_

Il arrêta son introspection en voyant Castiel et son frère sortir de la chambre du premier. Le plus petit se dirigea vers le chasseur.

\- « Je pense qu’il a besoin de discuter aussi avec toi, Dean, » lâcha l’archange. « Il y a des sujets… eh bien, je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le convaincre de certaines choses. Je bois un café et je vous rejoins, si ça ne te gêne pas. »

Le chasseur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant l’ange avec lui.

\- « Vous veillez sur Sammy ? » demanda-t-il aux autres, qui acquiescèrent. « J’ai mon téléphone, » ajouta-t-il. « S’il se passe quoi que ce soit… »

\- « Ne t’en fais pas, » le rassura Kevin. « Je vais chercher mon ordi, voir où se trouve cette Charlie, » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

L’ange et son protégé sortirent. Ils découvrirent avec surprise une très fine couche grise sur l’herbe et la neige en train de tomber. Ce qui était assez surprenant pour un mois d’octobre – dans le Kansas. L’ange s’écarta lentement mais clairement de lui.

_Et elle est où cette minute de repos ?!?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dean ne savait pas tourner autour du pot. Alors il mit les pieds dans le plat, avec une intonation qu’il espérait la plus délicate possible.

\- « Est-ce que je te fais peur, Cass' ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse après quelques minutes de silence.

L’ange regardait les flocons tomber. Il tentait de détailler la forme des cristaux qui se posaient sur son manteau, mais il ne faisait pas assez froid, et la neige fondait à peine avait-elle touché un support.

\- « Regarde-les, » murmura l’ange. « Ils tombent, tombent encore, tombent toujours, et lorsqu’enfin ceux qui ne se sont pas consumés en tombant atterrissent, ils sont condamnés à disparaître, à tomber dans l’oublie. »

Le chasseur comprit deux choses. La première était que l’ange ne répondrait pas – dans l’instant –à sa question. La seconde était qu’il se sentait comme ces flocons. En train de disparaître. Dissout.

Dean ferma les yeux. Se devait être Sam à sa place, là, en cet instant, ou même Gabriel. Pas lui. Lui, il n’aimait pas. Il avait l’impression d’être tout nu psychologiquement, et qu’on pourrait le tuer avec le moindre mot plus sûrement que tous ses ennemis l’avait fait en vingt cinq années. Mais il allait quand même le faire. Lui parler. Parce qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de Castiel.

Il chercha le regard de Castiel, jusqu’à le trouver. Puis il prit la plus délicate inspiration de sa vie. Inspiration d’oxygène, inspiration de mots.

\- « Le flocon atterrit doucement, se pose, puis fond. Ensuite, il se transforme en eau. En plusieurs petites gouttes d’eau. Elles s’infiltrent dans la terre, chaque goutte ayant une vocation propre. La première va rejaillir un peu plus loin, dans un ruisseau. La seconde va descendre alimenter une nappe phréatique. Une autre ira se loger dans une racine d’arbre, pour le nourrir et lui permettre de grandir. Une autre encore se fera boire par un animal, ou un être humain qui vivra grâce à elle. Une s’évaporera pour rejoindre un nuage pour retomber, en pluie, en grêle ou en neige. Et la fois d’après, elle fera peut-être parti d’un iceberg, de la banquise ou d’un glacier. »

Dean s’arrêta un moment, le temps que l’ange assimile – et se demander ce qu’il avait fumé pour sortir un truc pareil. La bière ne devait plus être bonne – et une fois que le regard de l’ange se focalisa de nouveau sur le chasseur, preuve qu’il avait fini de réfléchir, ledit chasseur continua.

\- « Tous, autant que nous sommes, » reprit Dean, « chaque personne, chaque être humain, est la somme de ses expériences, de son caractère, de son éducation. Nous ne sommes pas figés. Lorsque nous nous définissons, ce n’est vrai qu’à l’instant où nous le faisons. L’instant d’après, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Nous sommes aussi nos choix, » continua-t-il. « Nous en faisons de mauvais, comme de bons. »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Dean le convainquit d’attendre.

\- « Mais tu n’as jamais été un humain, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, » expliqua Gabriel – qui arrivait par derrière – d’une manière qu’il espérait délicate. « Tu étais un ange, un guerrier de Dieu, et tu obéissais aux ordres. Pourtant, tu n’as jamais été seulement un ange, Castiel. Tu t’es toujours rebellé contre les décisions qui te paraissaient injustes, et tu essayais de faire les choses adéquates pour réparer ces injustices. »

L’archange attendit que son frère acquiesce avant de continuer.

\- « Et les décisions sont devenues de plus en plus injustes, et tu n’as pas su le supporter. Il a fallu qu’au même moment, tu ailles sortir Deano de l’enfer, avant qu’il brise le premier sceau. »

Gabriel jeta un œil au chasseur.

\- « Sauf que j’ai encore une fois tout fait foirer, et que c’était trop tard, » marmonna le chasseur en soupirant. Il ne devait pas dévier du sujet de la conversation initiale. « Ensuite, tu as dû rester penché sur mon épaule pour venir me sauver la vie de si nombreuses fois que j’en ai perdu le compte. Tu m’as confié tes doutes. Tu m’as écouté aussi. Tu m’as aidé comme tu le pouvais avec le problème de sang de démon de Sammy, avec ta compréhension de l’être humain que tu avais en tant qu’ange. Tu as même forcé le destin en me disant que Chuck était protégé par un archange, » sourit le chasseur.

Castiel avait les sourcils froncés, et le regard perplexe.

\- « Tu avais beau être un ange, au contact de Sam, Bobby, Dean et les autres, tu t’es humanisé. Tu comprenais ce que l’on pouvait ressentir en tant qu’homme, même si tu n’étais pas en capacité de le ressentir. Et plus encore, tu t’es posé contre ta famille, tes frères et sœurs, Papa, et moi aussi, pour les protéger, ces deux zozos, mais aussi tous les singes sans poil qui peuplent la Terre. Tu as fini par vraiment ressentir ces émotions, même si elles étaient plus faibles que celles que tu ressens à présent, » ajouta l’archange.

Une fois de plus, il laissa un temps à Castiel pour digérer ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l’ange.

\- « Castiel, » souffla-t-il à peine plus fort qu’un chuchotement, « nous ne sommes plus des anges. Nous ne pouvons plus guérir, ni nous télé-transporter. Nous ne pouvons plus entendre les prières de nos protégés, ni la voix des nôtres. Nous ne pouvons plus lire les émotions des hommes, juste en sondant leurs âmes. Nous ne pouvons plus accéder au paradis, » osa dire le châtain, marchant sur des œufs.

Car si l’ange s’effondrait, il ne serait pas en mesure de lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais Castiel tint bon. Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux, silencieuses, mais il resta debout, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son frère, qui recula d’un pas en voyant Dean s’approcher d’eux.

\- « Cass', tu étais un être humain bien avant que l’on t’arrache ta grâce. Tu es Castiel. Ce n’était pas ta grâce, ni tes ailes, ni tes pouvoirs qui faisaient ce que tu étais. C’était l’entité qui possédait tout ça. Ils faisaient parti de toi, mais ils ne te définissaient pas. Là, en cet instant, c’est Castiel que j’ai en face de moi. Même s’il n’a plus tout ce que je viens de citer. »

Il posa une main derrière la nuque de l’ange.

\- « Ça ne change rien pour moi, Cass'. Pas parce que je me suis fait à l’idée que tu ne serais plus un ange et que je l’ai accepté, mais parce que je ne t’ai jamais, tu entends, _jamais_ , prit pour un ange. Tu m’as sauvé la vie, comme seuls, mon père, Sam et Bobby ont su le faire. Tu es allé me chercher là où même eux ont été incapable d’aller, non pas parce que tu en avais les pouvoirs, mais parce que tu _voulais_ le faire. Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour moi, alors qu’un autre ange aurait pu y aller à ta place. »

Il prit une inspiration rapide afin que l’ange n’essaie pas de parler, et reprit immédiatement.

\- « Tu as toujours été un allié, et un ami, et maintenant, un frère, Castiel. Je m’en contrefichais de tes pouvoirs. L’amitié, l’amour – _bon sang il avait réussi à le dire !_ – que l’on te porte, avec Sammy, n’est pas intéressé. Il ne demande rien en retour, ni qu’il soit partagé, ni qu’il soit rendu, pas même qu’il nous donne ta confiance. Il est là. Pour toi. Libre à toi d’en disposer comme tu le souhaites. C’est tout. »

Le regard de Castiel était indescriptiblement fascinant. C’était comme si toutes les émotions, bonnes comme mauvaises, l’avaient envahit et se rentraient dedans, les unes dans les autres, de manière totalement anarchique. Dean ne savait que faire.

Gabriel décida d’en rajouter une couche, reposant une main sur l’épaule de son petit frère.

\- « Tu _es_ Castiel. Tu étais Castiel hier, même si tu avais ta grâce. Tu seras Castiel demain, même si tu ne l’as plus. Ce que tu savais le mieux faire, c’était te battre. Mais les humains n’ont pas de grâce et se battent aussi, les démons, idem. Tu as toujours un rôle. Un rôle dans la guerre. Et surtout un rôle auprès de nous. »

L’archange serra plus fort sa main sur l’épaule de Castiel.

\- « Ce sera dur, tu le sais. Tu tomberas. Et nous aussi, on tombera, » ajouta-t-il en regardant le chasseur, qui acquiesça. « Mais on se relèvera, mutuellement. On se soutiendra, pour continuer à avancer, parce que seul, c’est impossible. »

\- « Sam est ma famille. TU es ma famille. Ni moins, ni plus que lui. Avec Sam, j’ai partagé mon sang et vendu mon âme. Avec toi, j’ai partagé mon âme et donné ma vie, mon sang, » murmura Dean.

Une larme perla au coin de l’œil bleu.

\- « Depuis… aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, la seule chose que j’ai vraiment souhaité, c’était d’avoir une famille. Mais aujourd’hui, j’ai compris que je n’aurais jamais une belle maison beige, avec une belle pelouse verte, une belle barrière blanche, une belle voiture rouge et un beau chien noir. »

Le chasseur rigola, nerveusement.

« C’était une belle utopie. Le genre de rêve assez inaccessible pour qu’on ne risque pas de l’atteindre et d’être déçu, déçu par la famille qui était la mienne. Je courrais après des chimères, alors que ma famille était là, sous mes yeux, en train de partager ma vie de merde avec moi. Et j’ai failli ne pas la voir. »

Dean sourit à l’ange, et Castiel lui rendit son sourire, sans se forcer. Le chasseur s’autorisa à y voir une première victoire.

\- « Ça va aller, Cass', je te le jure ! »

La voix de Dean était à peine audible, un grondement, une promesse comme il n’en avait jamais fait, excepté peut-être lorsqu'il avait promis de protéger Sam.

Gabriel s’avança vers le chasseur.

\- « Tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais je te présente mes plus sincères excuses, » déclara l’archange en s’empêchant de détourner le regard. « Je me rappelle parfaitement du moment où je vous ai dit que le combat à mort entre mes frères allait recommencer avec vous. Seulement, je ne vous connaissais pas vraiment. Je ne voyais que les trahisons de l’un envers l’autre, et pas les raisons de ces trahisons. Vous le faisiez pour l’autre, pour le garder en vie, pour vous faire pardonner, alors que le seul but de Lucifer était de descendre Michel pour se faire bien voir de Père, malgré l’amour qu’il portait à son frère. »

L’archange secoua la tête de dépit.

\- « Si j’avais pris le temps de vous connaître, j’aurais pu vous aider plus tôt, j’aurais… »

\- « Ce n’est pas moi qui vais te reprocher tes erreurs, Gabriel, » le coupa le chasseur. « Tu aurais pu nous aider plus, c’est vrai. Mais tu nous as aidés tout de même, alors que rien ne t’y obligeait. C’est tout ce que je retiens aujourd’hui, » affirma-t-il encore. « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il, sincère.

Le plus petit hocha la tête, le regard brillant.

\- « Oh que oui, ça va aller, » s’exclama Gabriel. « Hein, p’tit frère ? Ça va aller ! » Alors que son sourire se répandit dans son regard qui regagna une partie de sa malice.

Castiel regarda Dean – qui regardait encore l’archange – et l’affection qu’il trouva dans les yeux verts le réconforta. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait si le chasseur n’avait pas accepté son frère. Bon sang, son grand frère, là, avec lui… Gabriel…

Ce dernier se tourna vers l’ange déchu, le regard pétillant.

\- « Ça va aller, » répéta l’archange dans un souffle.

Et il y avait tellement de convictions dans le regard de son frère, et dans celui de Dean aussi, que l’ange les crut. Le chaos en lui sembla s’apaiser, lentement. Puis une certaine sérénité s’installa. Castiel inspira une grande bouffée d’air froid. Il lui piqua la gorge et le fit tousser. Il regarda les flocons tomber avec un sourire.

\- « Oui, » murmura-t-il d’une voix éraillée d’avoir trop pleuré. « Oui, ça va aller. »

Une main se posa sur l’épaule de l’ange, qu’il savait ne pas être la main de Dean. Il se retourna pour voir Sam, en plein dialogue visuel et silencieux avec son grand frère. La main pressa affectueusement son épaule. Vu le regard du cadet, il avait dû tout entendre de leur discussion.

L’ange sourit un peu plus. Un rire léger sortit de sa bouche, en même temps qu’une larme de soulagement pointait le bout de son folium au coin de l’œil gauche de Sam.

Dean, désemparé par ces deux comportements aussi précieux qu’inhabituels, fit également quelque chose d’inattendu. Il les serra contre son cœur, dans une étreinte qui leur donna l’impression d’être transporté dans un monde où tout finissait bien. Bien sûr, Dean, par cette étreinte, eut l’occasion de cacher les quelques traitresses liquides qui jaillirent de ses yeux.

La voix de Sam émergea de la mêlée de corps.

\- « Viens par là, demi-portion ! » ordonna-t-il.

Avec un rire sonore, Gabriel les rejoignis en deux enjambées et se glissa entre Dean et Castiel, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de son frère. Il inspira un grand coup mais ne s’était absolument pas attendu au violent sanglot qui bloqua sa gorge. Il coupa sa respiration pour se maîtriser et finit par expirer doucement, gérant ses émotions le plus possible, sentant la poigne de Dean se faire plus ferme sur son épaule.

\- « Bordel, vous savez y faire en moment… émotionnellement chargés ! » balbutia-t-il avec une voix encore enrouée.

Un léger rire les parcourut. Ce fut Sam qui brisa l’étreinte, le regard malicieux, fixé sur son aîné.

\- « J’étais sûr que tu saurais te sortir les tripes si la situation le demandait, » rigola-t-il, bien vite coupé par une violente quinte de toux qui le laissa littéralement à genoux, soutenu par les trois autres.

\- « Il fait trop froid, idiot ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?! » Le sermonna Dean.

\- « Pour t’emmerder maman, » ironisa Sam, faisant sourire le plus jeune.

\- « N’empêche, la prochaine fois, c’est toi qui t’y colle ! » ronchonna l’ainé en refermant la porte du bunker. « Ah ! Ça fait du bien d’être au chaud ! »

Ils emmenèrent Sam sur le canapé dans lequel il s’avachi aussi délicatement que Gabriel un peu plus tôt. La même pensée traversa Kevin et le démon – lui aussi avait la grâce d’un… heu… ange déchu ? – qui ne purent s’empêcher de rigoler après s’être jeté un coup d’œil.

Dean donna un antidouleur à son frère.

_Mais vais-je l’avoir cette maudite minute ?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- « La prochaine fois, c’est peut-être toi qu’il faudra recadrer, » reprit Sam en réponse à ce que lui avait dit son ainé en rentrant.

\- « Bitch ! »

\- « Jerk ! »

\- « … »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Castiel, qui comprit leurs regards. Ils n’avaient pas de surnom pour lui. Et puis leurs yeux s’illuminèrent, et ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Castiel.

\- « Sinless ! » s’exclamèrent-ils en cœur, faisant rire tout le monde.

Castiel voulut répliquer qu’au contraire, il avait commis bon nombre de péchés, puis il se rappela à temps qu’Uriel l’avait un jour appelé ainsi pour lui signifier sa naïveté. Il comprit donc la plaisanterie et trouva si agréable de comprendre le jeu de mot et de pouvoir rire avec les autres qu’il se promit d’en retenir le plus possible.

\- « Ne te marre pas toi ! » s’écria Dean en pointant l’archange du doigt. « Tu vas voir quand tu auras le tien ! »

Gabriel tiqua mais continua à sourire. Tant qu’ils ne s’en prenaient pas à la taille de son vaisseau… enfin, _sa_ taille, maintenant.

\- « Je précise que j’ai récupéré ce corps au temps des premiers homme. À l’époque, j’étais le plus grand ! » Bougonna-t-il, déclenchant une seconde vague d’hilarité.

\- « Au fait, votre Charlie, c’est une chasseuse depuis quelques semaines, d’après ce que j’ai vu. Mais elle est difficile à suivre, » lança le prophète à la cantonade.

\- « Tu avais raison, Sam, » soupira Dean. « Kevin, envoie-lui un mail de la part de Sam et moi en lui disant qu’on a besoin d’elle. »

Le prophète se mit au travail.

Sam, depuis le canapé, regardait les autres, dans la semi-conscience dans laquelle il était tombé à cause de l’antalgique.

\- « Tout de même, regardez-nous… » Marmonna-t-il et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Un étudiant geek prophète de Dieu, dont le tortionnaire est assis à un mètre, qui a récupéré un morceau de son âme. Un ange déchu qui s’est prit pour Dieu, a failli détruire la Terre, qui m’a sorti de la cage du diable, en oubliant mon âme au passage, deux chasseurs vaisseaux de deux archanges sensés déclencher l’apocalypse, qui se sont sacrifié pour l’autre… je ne sais même plus combien de fois, un archange Trickster dieu de la malice déchu et une nerd qui n’est pas encore là, orpheline, chasseuse par contagion, » ricana-t-il, sous le sourire des autres.

\- « Une sacré bande de canards boiteux… » Souffla Kevin.

\- « Qui se ressembles s’assemblent ! » S’exclama l’archange en frappant d’un poing amical l’épaule de Crowley qui répondit d’un grognement sonore. « Allez, mon gros, pète un coup, ça te détendra ! »

\- « Je te préférais quand tu étais dépressif, » grommela le démon.

\- « Oh, vieux bougon ! Souris ! »

\- « Je t’emmerde, je n’ai même pas un demi-millénaire, angelot vétuste ! »

\- « Eh bien voilà, c’est mieux ! » sourit Gabriel. « Bon, j’ai vu un Monopoly sous mon lit. Qui est partant ? »

Quatre regards ébahis et un vitreux convergèrent vers lui.

\- « Wow, Sammy, j’ai l’impression que ton regard est fixé sur un grain de poussière entre toi et moi ! » souffla l’archange, inquiet. « Ça va ? »

Dean posa sa main sur le front de son frère.

\- « Il n’a pas de fièvre, ce sont seulement les antis-douleurs, » rassura-t-il tout le monde.

\- « Et ce Monopoly ? » demanda le blessé pour focaliser l’attention des autres ailleurs.

L’archange bondit et se précipita dans sa chambre, revenant moins de vingt secondes plus tard avec la boîte dans les mains. Il l’ouvrit avec empressement et se figea, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- « QUOI ? » demandèrent simultanément tous les autres.

L’archange éclata de rire.

\- « Je ne m’en rappelais même plus ! » s’écria-t-il.

Devant le regard perplexes des autres il consentit à s’expliquer.

\- « Quand le jeu a été crée, Kali l’a adoré, mais elle n’aimait pas les pions. Alors elle m’a demandé d’ensorceler les pions pour qu’ils correspondent à la personnalité du joueur qui l’utilise, » expliqua l’archange entre deux rires. « Je ne me rappelais pas que je lui avais repris quand elle m’a jeté dehors… Allez ! Prenez des pions ! »

Dean et Kevin se jetèrent dessus, notant avec hilarité le Lucky Luke et la mini-tablette de scribe de Dieu qui étaient apparue, Crowley soupira devant le petit diablotin avec cornes, queue et trident, Castiel haussa un sourcil devant la balance de la justice qu’il avait dans la main, Gabriel pouffa face au petit bouffon qu’il tenait.

Sam s’extirpa de son fauteuil pour chiper un autre pion, et Crowley éclata de rire en même temps que le blessé gémit de désespoir. Ils n’allaient plus le lâcher avec ça, maintenant.

\- « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je le savais !! » S’exclama le Roi de l’Enfer. « Mooooooooose ! » Cria-t-il devant la figurine représentant un élan.

Sam prit d’autorité les dés et fit un double six, ce qui referma le clapet du démon.

\- « Et toc ! » ricana le chasseur en demandant à son frère d’avancer son pion. « J’achète, » souffla-t-il juste avant de tousser.

\- « Eh, qui fait la banque ? » demanda le prophète. « Ok, je m’y colle, » marmonna-t-il devant les regards goguenards qui venaient de se tourner vers lui.

Les parties se succédèrent jusqu’au matin. Sam réclamant une seconde partie après qu’il eut gagné la première, sous prétexte qu’ils n’avaient pas osé le fâcher en le faisant perdre. Il s’assoupit au milieu de la troisième.

Castiel et Dean portèrent le jeune chasseur endormi dans sa chambre.

Castiel décida d’aller se coucher après la quatrième partie. Kévin au milieu de la cinquième, après avoir perdu et annoncé à Dean que Charlie était en chemin depuis deux jours et qu’elle allait arriver tôt le lendemain – pardon, plus tard dans la matinée, puisqu’il était quatre heure cinquante.

Alors qu’une horloge sonnait 8h45 du matin, Crowley, Gabriel et Dean terminèrent la septième partie qui sacra le démon pour la troisième fois de la nuit.

\- « J’suis mort, » marmonna Gabriel d’une voix pâteuse.

\- « M’en parle pas, » grommela le chasseur.

\- « Allez vous coucher Boys, » ricana gentiment le Roi de l’Enfer. « Ça n’aura rien d’amusant si je vous mets la pâtée à chaque partie parce que vous ronflez entre deux lancés de dés ! »

\- « J’t’emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, » baragouina le chasseur en s’étirant et en baillant. « Mais t’as raison. J’vais m’pieuter. Gabriel ? »

\- « Mouais, moi aussi. Tu ne vas pas t’ennuyer ? » Demanda l’archange au démon.

\- « Nope ! J’ai un élan à veiller, » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant, recevant un regard reconnaissant de la part du frère dudit élan. « Et Castiel ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Ils se levèrent en s’étirant – encore, pour Dean – et se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de partir dans un fou-rire qui resterait dans les annales.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ils n’entendirent pas la porte du bunker s’ouvrir.

Charlie avait ouvert la bouche pour appeler les éventuels occupants du bunker et signaler sa présence mais rien ne passa ses lèvres. Elle déboula dans le salon à toute vitesse, se demandant d’où provenaient ces gémissements et ses cris étranglés. Elle fut sidérer devant le tableau qui se déroulait devant elle.

Elle réceptionna le petit objet que Dean lui lança et ne compris pas pourquoi le fou rire repartit de plus belle devant la petite figurine d’Hermione granger devant un ordinateur. Elle s’approcha, se pinça pour vérifier qu’elle ne rêvait pas et ne put que constater qu’elle était dans la réalité.

Le chasseur était allongé par terre, se roulant littéralement sur le sol en tentant de reprendre son souffle, le Roi de l’Enfer était en train de fusionner avec son fauteuil, tapant du poing sur l’accoudoir, la bouche grande ouverte pour attraper un peu d’air et un archange à genou sur le sol, la tête dans les bras, sur la table basse, agité de soubresauts trahissant la violence de son rire. Les trois pleurants tant ils rigolaient.

La rousse patienta de longues minutes avant que les garçons se calment, et les autres occupants les rejoignirent, réveillés par les rires bruyants de leurs compagnons. Finalement, Dean, Gabriel et Crowley se calmèrent et offrirent de préparer le petit déjeuner, pour se faire pardonner d’avoir réveillé tout le monde. Tous se réjouirent devant le sac rempli de viennoiseries que Charlie avait achetées juste avant d’arriver.

À neuf heures et quart à peu près, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine où, pour la première fois, Sam et Dean trouvèrent très pratique la grande table de huit personnes. Sam ne but qu’un café avec des antis-douleurs avant d’aller se recoucher. Gabriel enfourna croissants et pains au chocolat avec un chocolat chaud avant d’aller récupérer de sa nuit blanche. Les autres continuèrent à parler et à se restaurer.

Dean accompagna son frère jusqu’à sa chambre. Depuis la porte de la chambre de Sam, ils avaient une vue sur la cuisine, d’où s’élevaient des rires et des exclamations de joie.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, complices.

\- « C’est absolument délirant, » souffla le plus âgé.

\- « Moi ça me va, » rétorqua l’autre avec un grand sourire. « J’ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. »

\- « Mais… eux ? » demanda Dean.

\- « Deux chasseurs, une chasseuse nerd, un ange, un archange, le Roi de l’Enfer, un prophète, » énuméra le brun.

\- « Dis comme ça on à l’air d’une bande de super-héros… » Répondit le chasseur aux yeux verts. « Sauf qu’en fait, il y a six humains et un immortel sans volonté. »

\- « Et alors, on s’en balance ! » s’exclama Sam en prenant une quinte de toux.

L’aîné emmena son frère sur son lit et l’aida à se coucher.

\- « Dis-moi qu’ils ne te conviennent pas, Dean, et on part. Mais on ne trouvera pas mieux. Nulle part. Et tu le sais, » souffla le plus jeune d’une voix rauque.

L’autre chasseur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- « Ça va aller, c’est toi-même qui l’a assuré à Cass et Gabriel, » rappela-t-il encore.

\- « Ok, Sammy, on laisse faire les choses, » accepta le plus vieux en se levant. « Dors bien, » ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Il referma la porte et regarda vers la cuisine. Il vit Gabriel en sortir, passer devant lui et lui tapoter le bras.

\- « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda l’archange.

\- « Ça va. Il n’est pas seul. Ça l’aidera plus que tous les médicaments, » répondit le chasseur avec un sourire.

\- « Bien, » acquiesça le plus petit en rendant son sourire à Dean. « Allez, bonne nuit, » finit-il en se détournant.

\- « Hep, Gabriel ? » l’interpela le chasseur.

\- « Oui Deano ? »

\- « Toi, comment ça va ? »

\- « Honnêtement ? Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentit… à la fois aussi mal, parce que je ne suis plus un ange, et aussi bien, grâce à vous tous, ici, » répondit-il avec franchise.

Dean hocha simplement la tête.

L’archange quitta le chasseur avec une dernière tape sur l’épaule. Une fois la porte de la chambre de Gabriel fermée, l’aîné des Winchester se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se rapprocha de Castiel, posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda par le regard s’il allait bien.

\- « Tu l’as dit, Dean, ça va aller. Bien sûr, c’est difficile, mais la joie que je ressens depuis la partie de Monopoly est très agréable, » répondit l’ange à voix basse.

Le chasseur accueillit ces paroles avec un sourire encourageant. Il passa ensuite à Kevin, qui lui envoya un sourire rayonnant avant de se replonger dans une discussion informatique avec Charlie, qui ne releva même pas la tête quand Dean lui demanda comment elle allait, tant elle était prise dans le débat avec le Prophète. Finalement, il se tourna vers Crowley, le regard interrogateur.

\- « Que demande le peuple ? » répondit-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- « Que demande le Roi, » rectifia le chasseur.

\- « J’ai décidé de m’asseoir sur ma couronne mon cher. Abbadon ne récupérera pas le trône parce qu’elle va faire des conneries plus grosses que Lucifer si elle est aux commandes, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de m’y rasseoir non plus. C’est trop… ennuyant ! » Ricana-t-il devant un Dean abasourdi. « Sérieusement, je crois que je vais me plaire ici, une fois qu’on aura modifié les sceaux pour qu’ils m’acceptent. Tu sais que les pentacles les plus puissants ne me font rien ? Je passe au travers comme si j’étais un simple humain… » Ajouta-t-il.

\- « Ouais, eh ben, heu, je vais me pieuter, » répondit Dean.

Trop d’informations. Trop de fatigue.

Il vérifia que Sam et Gabriel étaient calmes puis partit prendre une douche.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, les rires de la cuisine devenant un léger bruit de fond.

Il prit le temps de se déshabiller, d’enfiler un pyjama et se glissa dans ses draps. Il soupira plus profondément qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, se délectant de sentir à quelle vitesse Morphée venait le capturer.

Enfin, il allait avoir cette superbe min…

\- « Dean ? » souffla la voix de Castiel de l’autre côté de la porte. « Dean, Crowley dit que le sel est meilleur que le sucre dans le café, mais ce n’est vraiment pas bon. Que dois-je faire ? »

_Allez tous vous faire foutre, j'ai pas eu une minute, je n'ai eu que quarante cinq secondes !!!!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le chasseur poussa un grognement de désespoir, soupira, se releva, se rhabilla, ouvrit violemment sa porte de chambre, faisant sursauter la pauvre Castiel, se dirigea comme une furie jusqu’à la cuisine où Charlie, Kevin et Crowley se tapaient le fou-rire du siècle (ou presque, il était limité par rapport à celui qui les avait secoué un peu plus tôt).

Il renversa le pot de sel sur la tête du démon, la bouteille de lait sur Kevin et les Céréales sur Charlie, provoquant des cris plus ou moins forts et aigus. Trois minutes plus tard, une guerre ouverte faisait rage, Le prophète, la chasseuse et l’ex Roi de l’Enfer d’un côté, Dean, Gabriel et Castiel de l’autre. L’ange était recouvert de farine, Dean de sucre et de farine, et l’archange sautait partout, un sac à demi plein de farine dans une main et des œufs dans l’autre.

Depuis la porte, sur la pointe des pieds et les bras levés, atteignant quasiment le plafond, Sam mitraillait tout le petit monde. Il s’esquiva discrètement, brancha l’appareil photo sur son ordinateur et imprima une des photos en A4.

Se levant, il récupéra un des vieux cadres, le vida de sa photo et le nettoya avant de glisser la nouvelle photo et de la poser sur la table basse du salon. Il retourna se coucher, plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait été depuis son entrée à l’université.

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout le monde s’était douché – une seconde fois pour Dean – changé et parlait tranquillement dans la cuisine. Ils décidèrent de se poser dans les canapés. Dean passa par la chambre de son frère et confirma aux autres qu’il dormait comme un bébé.

\- « Hey ! » s’exclama Charlie, « Sam ! Espèce de filou ! Regardez ! »

Tout le monde s’entassa autour d’elle pour regarder la photo.

Au premier plan, dans un coin on voyait la tête de Sam qui louchait. Derrière, la cuisine en mode champ de bataille, Dean tentant d’un bras de bloquer Charlie qui elle-même protégeait Kevin et Crowley avec un plateau. Le démon lançait des céréales sur Gabriel, qui tentait de retourner le sac de farine sur Dean qui, avec son autre bras, fermait le sac. Les œufs avaient échu dans les mains de Castiel qui prenait un malin plaisir à les casser sur la tête de Kevin, qui lui-même lançait des morceaux de sucres à Gabriel qui tentait de les gober plutôt que les éviter.

Charlie sentit un papier sous ses doigts, au dos de la photo. Des protestations s’élevèrent lorsqu’elle retourna le cadre, mais la vue du post-il les calma. Elle fut désignée d’office pour décoder les pattes de mouche de Sam. Alors que les autres prenaient place dans les canapés et fauteuils autour d’eux, elle s’assit à son tour et lut. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- « Oh, Sam, » murmura-t-elle en passant la photo à Crowley, à sa droite.

\- « Moose, ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, » souffla le démon en passant le cadre à son voisin.

\- « Je suis d’accord, c’est tout Sam, » acquiesça Kevin en faisant suivre, se tournant ensuite vers le démon pour lui tendre une main hésitante, que l’autre n’hésita pas à serrer.

\- « Espèce d’abruti, toujours à vouloir nous faire pleurer, » marmonna Dean en tendant le cadre à son ange gardien, s’appuyant sur sa main dans une tentative ridicule d’essuyer discrètement une larme.

\- « Ce n’est pas un abruti, c’est particulièrement bien pensé, » rectifia Castiel en passant la photo à son frère après avoir manqué de briser le verre tant il l’avait serré fort.

\- « Ah, Sammychou, tu es définitivement le plus intelligent… » Sourit doucement Gabriel, les yeux très brillants, en reposant le cadre sur la table, le post-it bien visible.

_« Pour les jours où vous douterez que nous sommes une famille. »_

Le silence s’installa. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, apaisés. Les discussions reprirent, tranquillement, créant un léger brouhaha qui berça l’aîné des Winchester jusqu’à ce qu’il somnole.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le téléphone de Dean vibra. Machinalement, il lut le message.

_Jamais une minute de sommeil ne sera plus reposante que la minute que tu vis en ce moment. Sam._

« Bitch ! » Pensa l’aîné.

Le téléphone vibra une seconde fois.

_Jerk !_

La porte de la chambre de Sam se referma discrètement.

Avec un sourire comme on n’en avait jamais vu fleurir sur les lèvres de Dean Winchester, le chasseur se redressa dans son fauteuil et se joignit à la conversation de Castiel et Kevin, tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil Crowley, Charlie et Gabriel qui avaient l’air de mettre au point un plan foireux. Le temps des blagues était arrivé au bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Gabriel le repéra et lui fit en clin d’œil avant de se replonger dans sa discussion. Le chasseur haussa les épaules tout en contrant un argument de Kevin sur la tablette des démons qui pourrait potentiellement guérir Sam.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La vie continuait.

En s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil un moment plus tard, laissant les autres démarrer une discussion globale sur Abbadon, Dean réalisa que la matinée qu'il venait de passer une matinée - depuis le début de la partie de Monopoly - de paix. Il avait été stupide de penser que sa  _minute,_ il ne pourrait en profiter que dans son lit, isolé. La paix, il l'avait, là. Entouré de ses amis, de sa famille...

Les minutes de paix étaient bien parties pour succéder les unes aux autres pour un sacré moment...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien, j’ai eu du mal à la finir, cette fic. Elle faisait 7000 mots à la base et j’ai commencé à broder… Et me voilà finalement, 25 pages Word plus tard…  
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
> (1) Je ne suis pas certaine de la conjugaison et impossible de trouver une réponse sur le net. Si quelqu’un pouvait me dire si je suis juste ou non… Merci !  
> (2) Ceux qui veulent que je leur raconte la blague en entier, dites-le moi, je vous l’enverrai.  
> (3) Abréviation de brother, ‘‘frère’’ en anglais.


End file.
